Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City - kontynuacja jednej z najbardziej znanej i kontrowersyjnej serii gier, Grand Theft Auto. Producentem gry jest Rockstar Entertainment. Gra wydana została na konsole PlayStation 2, Xbox oraz na Windows na komputerze PC. Używa tego samego silnika graficznego, co jej poprzednik, Grand Theft Auto III, oraz podobnie, jak on, prezentuje dużą powierzchnię miasta, całkowicie zamieszkaną i różnie zabudowaną. Liczba pojazdów wzrosła trzykrotnie, a do dyspozycji, poza samochodami, otrzymaliśmy motory, łodzie, śmigłowce i wodolot. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City była najlepiej sprzedającą się grą 2002 roku. Fabuła Akcja gry toczy się w fikcyjnym mieście Vice City, bazowanym na Miami w stanie Floryda. Styl gry znakomicie oddaje nastrój lat osiemdziesiątych; ubrania przechodniów, refleksy i wszędzie panujące pastelowe kolory to główny element tej gry. W przeciwieństwie do Grand Theft Auto III, w którym było dostępne miasto wzorowane na dzisiejszym Nowym Jorku, Vice City jest dużo bardziej czystsze i ładniejsze (więcej kolorów, efekty typu tęcza czy zachody słońca). Vice City jest prequelem poprzedniej gry z tej serii - Grand Theft Auto III, której akcja dzieje się w dniach dzisiejszych (data wydania gry to rok 2001). Główny bohater nie jest tym samym bohaterem, co główna postać Grand Theft Auto III, jednakże niektóre wątki z Vice City łączą się z poprzednią częścią - między innymi ukazuje wcześniejsze życie niektórych bohaterów. Donald Love, potentat biznesowy z Grand Theft Auto III jest teraz uczniem aktualnego potentata biznesowego Vice City, Avery'ego Carringtona. Lazlow, prowadzący talk-show w jednej ze stacji radiowych w Grand Theft Auto III teraz prowadzi stację z muzyką hard rock. Toni, DJ-ka stacji radiowej z muzyką lat 80. w Grand Theft Auto III prowadzi w Vice City stację z muzyką pop. Na koniec Fernando Martinez (cały czas głosi: not a pimp... a savior - tłum. nie alfons, ale zbawiciel lub, bardziej do rymu: nie stręczyciel, a zbawiciel) - występował w Grand Theft Auto III jako gość specjalny show Lazlowa, teraz prowadzi stację Emotion 98.3. Gracz wciela się w rolę Tommy'ego Vercetti, który dopiero co opuścił więzienie i rozpoczął dalszą współpracę ze swoim byłym przełożonym - Sonnym Forreli. Jego zadaniem jest założenie nowej filii narkotykowej w Vice City. Jednak o transakcji dowiedziały się także tamtejsze "służby porządkowe", wskutek czego Tommy utracił cały powierzony mu dorobek oraz pieniądze przeznaczone dla Sonny'ego. Teraz jego głównym zadaniem jest odnalezienie sprawców całego zamieszania i odzyskanie utraconych pieniędzy. W tym celu rozpoczyna poznawać reguły panujące na ulicach Vice City i wykonując zlecenia dla nowych pracodawców (przeważają rozprowadzanie narkotyków, morderstwa na zlecenie, fałszerstwa i płatne protekcje). Po jakimś czasie zaczyna tworzyć swoje własne kryminalne imperium, obejmując stopniowo władzę i wpływy całego miasta. Gracz poznaje fabułę gry podczas przechodzenia i pokonywania różnych misji, z których większość zawiera wplątaną działalność przestępczą. Inspiracje Wiele szczegółów zostało wziętych z filmu Briana De Palmy Człowiek z blizną (na przykład luksusowa rezydencja Vercettiego oraz jedna z walk mająca miejsce pod koniec gry) oraz najpopularniejszego serialu lat osiemdziesiątych, Miami Vice. Większość bohaterów ubrana zgodnie z modą lat osiemdziesiątych; przeważają białe i pastelowe bawełniane ubrania. Podobnie jak w Miami Vice, spora część akcji ma miejsce w ogromnych posiadłościach lub na jachtach. Stacje radiowe Stacje radiowe mogą być odbierane przez większość pojazdów dostępnych w grze (do wyjątków należą przede wszystkim pojazdy policji, pogotowia i straży pożarnej). Muzyka grana przez stacje radiowe jest różnorodna - jedna ze stacji emituje wywiady ze znanymi osobistościami Vice City oraz dzwoniącymi słuchaczami (KCHAT), inna (VCPR) nadaje publiczną debatę Pressing Issues. Nie zapomniano również o typowych stacjach muzycznych z wieloma piosenkami różnych gatunków, takich jak rap (Wildstyle Pirate Radio), rock (V-Rock), oraz (najpopularniejsze w latach 80.) pop (Flash FM) i new romantic (Wave 103). Wszystkie utwory, które słychać w radiu, zostały stworzone przez prawdziwych artystów lat osiemdziesiątych, takich jak Blondie, Duran Duran, Michale Jackson czy Mr. Mister. W stacjach radiowych i fabule odpowiednie miejsce też zajmuje fikcyjna grupa rockowa nazwana Love Fist. Muzyka z gry sprzedawana na siedmiu płytach CD była przez długi czas bestsellerem. Na dodatek, w stacjach radiowych słyszymy reklamy różnych nieistniejących w rzeczywistości produktów, np.: konsoli do gier Degenatron (Save the green dots with your fantastic flying red square!). Reklamy radiowe i oprawa graficzna uzupełniają się wzajemnie, więc nie raz można zobaczyć reklamę degenatrona na billboardzie. Również sklepy dostępne w grze mają swoje reklamy w radiu, jak choćby Ammu-Nation. Mechanika gry Możliwości dostępne w grze są właściwie nieograniczone, a większość misji można przejść na parę sposobów. Gdy jednak gracz ma czas wolny, może zwiedzać miasto, pływać po wodach, czy nawet strzelać na strzelnicy. Wiele różnych bonusów można uzyskać poprzez zbieranie ukrytych paczek porozrzucanych po całym mieście, na dachach budynków, pod mostami, itp. Niektóre budynki może kupić gracz, aby później móc w nich zachować swój stan gry i otrzymywać opłatę za ich protekcję. Gracz może kraść wiele pojazdów, m.in.: samochody, helikoptery, łodzie, motocykle itp., w których może siać zniszczenie poprzez strzelanie z nich. Jednakże tworzenie chaosu powoduje zniechęcenie sił porządkowych wobec naszego bohatera oraz interwencję policji, FBI lub Armii. W poprzednich grach z serii gracz nie mógł nabywać budynków w mieście. Niektóre z nich to dodatkowe kryjówki (miejsca, w których można zapisać stan gry), a inne to budynki pozwalające na otrzymywanie stałych dochodów. Wśród nich są: studio filmów pornograficznych, klub nocny, firma taksówkarska, wytwórnia lodów oraz drukarnia. Każda posesja ma określoną liczbę misji, które gracz musi wykonać, aby dana firma zaczęła przynosić zyski. Jedną z wielu zalet Vice City jest różnorodność misji. W misji Czas apokalipsy '86 dla Ricardo Diaza Lance Vance zabiera Tommy'ego na pokład śmigłowca, którym leci na wrogą posiadłość. W misji Robota dla klubu Malibu Tommy, wraz z Camem Jonesem, Hillarym Kingiem oraz Philem Cassidym napada na bank El Banco Corrupto Grande w Małej Hawanie. Natomiast w misji Pogrzeb dla Avery'ego Carringtona Tommy musi wywołać wojnę między Kubańczykami a Haitańczykami, niszcząc karawan lub zabijając jego kierowcę. Różne gangi mają różne znaczenie w grze. Niektóre są integralną częścią fabuły, a inne są po prostu tłem dla wydarzeń dziejących się w mieście. Gangi mają pozytywną lub negatywną opinię o graczu. Jeżeli gracz naraził się jednej z grup (np. zabijając na ich oczach członków tej grupy), ta będzie go ścigać i strzelać do niego. Strzelaniny pomiędzy różnymi gangami mogą zdarzyć się przez przypadek (spotykają się dwie takie grupy i zaczyna się wymiana ognia), albo przez narzucenie tego przez fabułę. Niektóre z dodatkowych zajęć, które nie wymagają od gracza przemocy, to rozwożenie pizzy do klientów, dostarczanie rannych ludzi do szpitala czy gaszenie pożarów. Za każdą z tych prac gracz otrzymuje nagrody pieniężne, ale dodatkowo za ich ukończenie otrzymuje niepowtarzalne nagrody (np. nieskończony sprint), które są pomocne w dalszej rozgrywce. Aby jeszcze bardziej zachęcić gracza do wykonywania misji, niektóre bronie stają się dostępne dopiero po wykonaniu odpowiednich zadań. Bronie palne mogą być kupowane w sklepach Ammu-Nation, a inne użytki, jak kij baseballowy, młotek lub piła mechaniczna, w sklepach budowniczych. Poza tym, najmocniejsze bronie palne gracz może kupić u Phila Cassidy'ego po wykonaniu misji TNT-Wietnam dla niego. Vice City zdobyło trochę złej sławy, również dzięki paru dostępnym misjom. Jednym z dwóch głównych winowajców jest misja Dewastator, w której gracz musi pilotować mały zdalny helikopterek, którym podnosi ładunki wybuchowe, umieszczając je później w wyznaczonych punktach w ciągu siedmiu minut. Misja ta jest szczególnie nielubiana przez graczy komputerowych; ten, kto nie posiada joysticka, zdenerwuje się podczas gry w tą misję, ponieważ helikopterek jest aż nazbyt zwrotny, a sterowanie nim jest bardzo utrudnione ze względu na ograniczenia klawiatury (jednocześnie wciśnięte mogą być cztery przyciski). Drugim winnym jest misja Kierowca, która jest częścią poprzedzającą napad na bank. Pozwala ona Vercettiemu na rekrutację wybitnego kierowcy Hilary'ego Kinga do tego zadania. King zgodzi się na to jedynie wtedy, gdy Vercetti pokona Kinga w ulicznym wyścigu. King jest świetnym kierowcą, jadącym w lepiej skonfigurowanym wozie niż samochód gracza, a że wyścig jest nielegalny, to na dodatek ściga gracza policja. Tu trzeba zaznaczyć, że ściga tylko gracza, Kinga zostawiając w spokoju. Ryzyko błędu w tej misji jest bardzo ogromne, a skróty nie są uwzględniane przez grę. The Driver jest uznawana za najtrudniejszą misję w całej grze. Vice City oferuje o wiele więcej możliwości, niż jej poprzednik, aczkolwiek, sztuczna inteligencja policjantów czasem jest porównywana do tej z Grand Theft Auto III, bądź nawet nazywana gorszą. Kontrowersyjność gry Grand Theft Auto: Vice City została uznana za bardzo drastyczną i wulgarną grę przez wiele grup i organizacji. Niektórzy sugerują, aby opiekunowie kontrolowali poczynania młodszych graczy w tej grze i tłumaczyli im, że wszystko, co pokazuje się na monitorze, nie może wydarzyć się w świecie rzeczywistym. ESRB oznaczyło ją literą "M'" ('for ''Mature), co u nas oznaczałoby, że w grę powinny grać jedynie osoby pełnoletnie. W Australii, aby gra mogła być wydawana, zmodyfikowano ją zgodnie z prawami cenzury obowiązującymi na tym kontynencie. Prostytutki i alfonsi zostali usunięci, co pozwoliło na wystawienie grze klasyfikacji MA15+. W Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie większość gier jest sprawdzana przez BBFC, ''Vice City dostało certyfikat "18". 3 grudnia 2003, Kubańczycy i Haitańczycy spotkali się na Florydzie, aby zaprotestować przeciwko grze, twierdząc, że zachęca ona ludzi do krzywdzenia imigrantów z obydwu tych nacji (chodziło o misje, w których gracz musiał zabijać członków jednej z grup na korzyść przeciwnej). Rockstar Entertainment wydał oświadczenie, w którym potwierdził, że rozumieją niepokój Kubańczyków i Haitańczyków. W następnym oświadczeniu Interplay zgodził się na usunięcie wielu linii dialogów, włączając w to tekst Kill all the Haitians. Akurat ta wypowiedź w grze odnosiła się do dealerów narkotyków, znajdujących się w grupach Haitańczyków, a nie do wszystkich członków tej grupy. Wiadomośc ze strony cdaction.pl: już pod koniec 2003 roku niejaki 18-letni Devin Moor zamordował dwójkę policjantów. Ludzie twierdzili, że to się stało, bo grał w GTA. Proces sądowy odbył się 2004 roku. Devin został skazany na karę pozbawienia życia. Proces sądowy będzie kontynuowany pod koniec 2006 roku lub na początku 2007. Postacie Bronie * Aparat (Slot 1) – występuje tylko w misji Facet imieniem Martha dla Studia filmowego InterGlobal Films * Pięść (Slot 2); może być wzmocniona dzięki kastetom. * Bronie białe (Slot 3); należą do niej narzędzia, piła mechaniczna, maczeta oraz katana. * Broń ręczna (Slot 4); należą do niej granat, koktajl Mołotowa oraz gaz łzawiący. * Pistolety (Slot 5) * Strzelby (Slot 6) * Pistolety maszynowe (Slot 7) * Karabinki szturmowe (Slot 8) * Bronie ciężkie (Slot 9); należą do niej miotacz ognia, wyrzutnia rakiet oraz minigun. * Karabin snajperski (Slot 10) Linki zewnętrzne * [http://www.rockstargames.com/vicecity/ Oficjalna strona Rockstar Games o Vice City] * [http://www.mtavc.com/ Multi Theft Auto] - modyfikacja umożliwiająca grę wieloosobową Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto de:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City en:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City es:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City fi:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City fr:Grand Theft Auto : Vice City it:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ja:グランド・セフト・オート・バイスシティ nl:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City pt:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ro:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ru:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City tr:Grand Theft Auto:Vice City